


How To Keep Warm During A Blizzard

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Seto, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In, Stubbornshipping, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honda and Kaiba teach us how not to freeze to death after getting snowed in.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	How To Keep Warm During A Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).



Kaiba kicked the cabin door, hard, and the wood shuddered under his force. 

“Hey, man, it’s not that bad.” Honda tried, “It’s, like, one night. We’ll be out of here before you know it.” Kaiba was kind of scary when he was mad.

Scratch that, very scary, especially when he turned around and glared down at Honda. Even though there was only an inch between them, it still felt like he had to tilt his head back all the way to meet Kaiba’s eyes, which were somehow colder than the blizzard outside.

“Or keep kicking the door, that’s cool too.” Honda said.

“I honestly don’t understand how this keeps happening.” Kaiba seethed, “Every single time I go near you idiots, I end up in some stupid, dangerous situation. How the fuck do you do it? You’re all so stupid.”

He picked up a chair and made to throw it, but Honda quickly grabbed the item and put it back down, “Dude, don’t. Breaking things won’t help. You already know that. It’ll just make everything worse. Let’s just have some tea or something and-”

“You think  _ tea _ will make this better?”

“Maybe not, but it might help you relax? And then we can go to sleep, and then morning will come, and we’ll be saved. So like… tea?”

Yeah, that was logic.

Kaiba grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His grip was tight, but the jostling wasn’t as rough as it probably could have been.

And then he let go.

“Idiot.” He muttered, leaving for the kitchen.

Damn, it had actually worked.

Honda followed after a moment, wanting to give Kaiba his space, but also feeling kind of thirsty, sleepy, and cold all at once. 

The kitchen wasn’t much warmer, but the stove worked and there was water boiling. Honda found himself migrating towards the small flame. He warmed his hands on it, and ignored the way Kaiba scoffed at him. Whatever, if Kaiba wanted to freeze, Kaiba could freeze.

Once he was decently warmed up, Honda looked through the cupboards for two mugs, and found a box of lavender tea on the way. The water was certainly hot enough at that point, so he prepared them both a cup, and carried Kaiba’s over to where the other man was standing.

“Here. You’re turning pink.”

Kaiba gave a little grunt of disagreement, which was almost endearing, and accepted the tea without complaining. Verbally, at least.

It was silent as their finished their drinks, and they both put their cups in the sink without washing them. It was too damn cold to mess with the water, and the tea was already working its magic. Honda was getting more tired by the second. Wait, wasn’t that, like, a bad thing?

“We need blankets.” He muttered.

“Fuck.” Kaiba said suddenly.

Honda raised an eyebrow.

“There’s only one bed.” Kaiba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“It’s for the best.” Honda shrugged, “It’s probably gonna get more cold, so we’ll have to huddle like penguins.”

“I’d rather freeze.”

“That’s a choice you might just have to make.” Honda said, and then finished walking to the bedroom.

Kaiba didn’t follow him, and Honda genuinely wondered if the other man was actually going to let himself suffer just because he didn’t want to touch him. It was almost offensive, but he did his best to not let it get to him, and instead left the room.

“Come on, Kaiba.”

Honda grabbed Kaiba’s wrist, which was  _ freezing _ , and practically dragged him into the bedroom.

“Let go of me.” Kaiba snapped, pulling his arm away.

“You’re so cold.” Honda said, frowning, “I know you don’t want to, but it’s the only way to keep warm.”

Kaiba scowled, “Maybe I don’t want to keep warm.”

“Well, won’t Mokuba be sad if you freeze?”

He was playing dirty, but it was for a good cause.

Kaiba was silent for a moment before he cursed and stormed over to the bed. Honda kicked his jeans off and did the same, though he went to the other side.

The comforter on top of the bed looked thick and insulating, and upon pulling it up, a second blanket was revealed. It looked homemade, and was soft to the touch. If the circumstances were different, this would probably be amazing.

“Put your fucking pants back on.” Kaiba growled.

“Bro, I’m not sleeping in jeans. Isn’t more skin-on-skin better to keep warm, anyway?”

Kaiba just groaned and hid his face in his hands. He wasn’t embarrassed, of course, being the great and mighty Seto Kaiba, but he might have definitely been considering homicide. He did eventually take his own pants off, though, so he was clearly coming to terms with not dying.

Honda climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable under the covers. Kaiba did the same, but moved himself as far away from Honda as he could. What was the point of sharing a bed if they weren’t going to actually keep warm in it?

With a sigh, Honda rolled his way over to the other side of the bed and then curled himself against Kaiba’s back. Kaiba, of course, reacted as one would expect, and tried to punch him.

“Get off of me!”

“You’re fucking shivering, dude! Shut up and cuddle me.”

Kaiba paused and seemed to realize that he was, in fact, shivering.

“Fuck.” He grunted.

He slowly pressed himself back against Honda’s chest, and seemed thoroughly pissed about it. Oh well, he’d appreciate it in the morning when he wasn’t a popsicle.

Honda pressed one leg between Kaiba’s longer ones, and Kaiba tensed up like he’d seen a ghost.

“Stop bitching.” Honda whispered, pressing himself more firmly against the other man.

Kaiba growled, “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were going to. Shut up and go to sleep.”

“You shut up.”

Before he knew what he was doing, Honda had nestled his face into Kaiba’s neck, and while that set off another growl, he was too distracted to care. Damn, had Kaiba always smelled this fucking good? Did he have coffee scented shampoo or something? Damn. It was good.

“What the fuck is that.” Kaiba said suddenly.

Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit.

“That would be my dick.”

“Why. God why. Let me go.” He squirmed in Honda’s arms, which really just made everything worse. “How can you possibly be…  _ now _ ?”

“I don’t know, and I’m sorry.”

“I can’t sleep like this.”

“I hadn’t realized you were capable of sleeping at all.” Honda joked.

“And today just gets worse and worse.” 

Oh come on, the joke wasn’t  _ that bad _ , was it?

At least Kaiba had stopped shivering. Though, Honda could feel his nipples through his shirt, and that was both concerning and not helping with the whole boner problem.

Once again, Kaiba spoke up. “Stop fucking breathing in my ear like that.”

Like what? Honda hadn’t realized he was doing anything wrong. Kaiba was so damn prickly. Ugh. 

Kaiba squirmed again, which forced a shudder out of Honda because  _ oh sweet holy fuck _ .

And then they were face to face.

“I hate you.” Kaiba said tightly.

Honda rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

They stared at one another for a few moments, squinting to make each other out in the darkness. Honda shifted to wrap his arms around Kaiba’s back this time, and pulled him closer. The seconds they’d been separated, by just a few centimeters, had let in entirely too much cold air.

Well, now, what was that? Something brushed against Honda’s stomach, and it wasn’t one of Kaiba’s hands, because those were both firmly at his sides, so… 

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

“Kaiba, do you…”

“Shut up.”

Oh, okay.

Fuck it.

Honda leaned forward, accidentally bumped his nose against Kaiba’s, and then pressed a firm kiss against his mouth. In response, Kaiba reached up and grabbed at Honda. He moved to push him away, and then apparently reconsidered and pulled him closer instead.

Ah… shit.

“This is also a good way to keep warm.” Honda panted when they parted. 

He took a breath and then dove back in, capturing Kaiba’s in another hot kiss. Kaiba had been taking a breath of his own, which allowed Honda’s tongue to dart into his mouth. He licked the taste of tea from Kaiba’s tongue, and Kaiba made a sort-of whining noise.

Kaiba’s hips canted forward so their groins met.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He grunted.

“Fuck indeed.” Honda said.

He tilted Kaiba’s head and pressed open-mouthed kisses against the pale skin of Kaiba’s neck. Shit, he smelled really good, and he tasted better. Honda nipped gently, and Kaiba fucking  _ mewed _ .

“A-ah, Honda, fff _ ffuck _ .”

Honda grunted and reached down to shift Kaiba’s top leg. Once it was mostly out of the way, he shoved himself forward and rubbed hard against Kaiba’s clothed dick with his own.

Long nails dug into his shoulders, tugging his shirt up against his back, and Honda did it again. The noises Kaiba was making were delicious. He bit down hard on Kaiba’s neck just to hear him cry out again.

Honda moved them again so that Kaiba was on his back. Oh yes, this was much better.

He hovered over the other man, who looked thoroughly overwhelmed from just a little bit of grinding and kissing. This was going to be  _ very _ fun.

Kaiba’s hips were warm when Honda grabbed them, and he tilted them so that he could fit himself against Kaiba’s ass more easily. Without hesitation, those long legs wrapped around his waist. Honda kissed him again.

It was wet and kind of messy, and Kaiba couldn’t focus on kissing because he was too busy clawing at the sheets and moaning, but that was fine. More than fine. It was incredible.

Honda rocked his hips slowly, grinding himself against Kaiba’s body at a torturous pace, but fuck, it was good. It was so good.

“Honda.” Kaiba gasped, “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuck. Honda-”

Honda released one of Kaiba’s hips and shoved his hand under Kaiba’s tight shirt. He pinched one of those already-perky nipples before letting go and rubbing his thumb against it more tenderly. Kaiba made a strangled noise and his whole body shuddered.

His fingers hopped back and forth across Kaiba’s chest, tormenting his nipples an equal amount, and he continued rolling himself against Kaiba’s cock, which was throbbing hard enough that Honda could feel it even through both of their boxers.

“Wanna do more?” He asked breathlessly.

Kaiba tossed his head back and gasped out a  _ “Yes _ ,  _ god yes. _ ”

Fuck, they didn’t have any lube. Did they have lube?

Honda sat up and reached over for the cabinet beside the bed. The drawers were empty. Fuck.

“Soap?” Kaiba suggested.

Oh, that was a good idea. Yes, soap.

Honda leaned down and kissed him deeply, though he refrained from tongue-fucking his mouth again, despite really,  _ really _ wanting to.

He leapt out of the bed, sprinted to the bathroom, which was less-than easy all things considered, and snatched up a large bottle of whatever he could reach in the shower. His legs had goosebumps, but he practically dove back under the covers and was warm again.

Kaiba’s fingers clawed at his hips, and Honda helped him tear his underwear down his legs. Once they were off, he flung them across the room and they did the same with Kaiba’s own boxers.

Honda flicked open the bottle of soap and squeezed some into his hand. It was cold, so he rubbed it between his fingers for a moment before reaching down and giving Kaiba a long, tight-fisted stroke.

Kaiba whined throatily and thrust upwards into the slick hole Honda was making with his fingers, and damn, that was really hot. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he also kind of wanted to ruin Kaiba with just the one hand. It would be easy.

It would also be pretty easy to make him scream with a  _ second _ hand, however…

Honda pulled away, and Kaiba whined again.

“Shush, don’t be impatient.” Honda scolded, pouring more soap onto his other hand. 

Everything was slimy, but somehow that added to all of the sensations. When the makeshift lube was warm, Honda’s other hand slipped down between Kaiba’s legs and he rubbed a finger against Kaiba’s ass until it caught on-  _ fuck _ .

“A-ah. Fuck, hurry up. Hurry  _ up _ .” Kaiba groaned. He reached over to claw at Honda’s shoulders, as if to spur him on.

Honda considered teasing him and going slower, but his own needs outweighed that urge, and instead he just pressed his index finger into Kaiba’s hole. Heat clenched around his finger, and Kaiba’s body practically dragged him in.

Kaiba repeated a mantra of “fuck oh god please yes fuck please,” and rocked his hips against Honda’s hand. Honda grunted as the entirety of his finger slid into Kaiba’s ass. That couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

“So good, so good.” Kaiba cooed, and then panted like he was dying.

Okay, so maybe it was comfortable?

Honda slowly pushed in and out, and felt Kaiba’s already silky hole grow softer with each movement.  _ Fuck _ that was so hot. After a while of this, he pulled away and got more soap. Kaiba growled in disappointment, but it took only a few seconds for him to be rewarded with a second finger stretching him alongside the first.

Kaiba’s nails bit into Honda’s neck as he grasped at whatever he thought might tether him to the mortal plane. Clearly, he was dying. Of sex.

Honda grunted in his ear. “Good boy.” He mumbled, scissoring his fingers slowly. In response, Kaiba mewled so, _ so _ sweetly.

“Please.” He begged, “Please, please please. I can’t-  _ Honda _ .”

Honda stabbed his fingers in a few more times before pulling them out. More soap. More fucking soap. He rubbed it between his hands quickly, warming it as fast as he could before slathering the liquid across his dick, which was positively aching from being ignored. This was going to be  _ so _ satisfying.

“You okay?” Honda asked, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” Kaiba grunted, “Just do it. Come on.  _ Come on _ .”

So impatient.

Honda positioned himself, angled Kaiba’s hips so that his ass was lifted from the sheets, and pushed himself in with one slow, solid movement.

Kaiba wailed like he was dying. It made Honda stop, but broken pleas for more got him moving again, and he was soon seated balls-deep in Kaiba’s delicious body.

“Fuck, Kaiba, so good.” Honda praised, squeezing his eyes shut to ground himself. 

He snapped his hips once, roughly, and Kaiba gasped, choking on air. His hole fluttered around Honda’s cock, inviting him to do it again. So he did. Again and again.

His length slipped easily in and out of Kaiba’s ass, and it felt like every good thing all at once.  _ Fuck _ he was so hot inside.

Honda growled quietly, leaning forward and biting at Kaiba’s earlobe, “Touch yourself.” He huffed.

He gripped Kaiba’s hips more firmly and sighed when Kaiba’s endless legs wrapped around his waist once more. Slowly, Kaiba managed to pull one of his hands away from where he had his fingers buried in the sheets, and he closed a shaking fist around his cock.

“Good.” Honda praised, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Yeah.” Kaiba said, “Yeah. Yeah, do that.”

Honda leaned over Kaiba, changing their angle once again, and was quick to set up a steady pace. He could feel Kaiba’s pumping fist brushing against his stomach every so often, but his focus was on the way Kaiba’s tight body sucked him in. He was focused even more on the way Kaiba panted and cried out with each movement.

Every so often, Kaiba would give a little squeak, which was alarming at first, but Honda soon realized that it meant he was doing something  _ really fucking good _ . God, he wanted to find out just what he was doing. That little, broken noise was probably enough to make him finish on its own.

Honda pressed messy kisses against every inch of skin he could reach on Kaiba’s face and then panted in his ear when he paused to catch his breath. Below him, Kaiba moaned and whined, stroking himself in earnest. Both of them grew increasingly more desperate the longer their careless fucking went on, and it felt like seconds before Honda’s stomach tightened. He slowed to a stop, not wanting it to end, but Kaiba’s legs tightened around him, and he decided it didn’t matter. They had more soap, they could go again.

“‘M close.” He rasped in Kaiba’s ear.

Kaiba purred.

Honda pressed himself against Kaiba and rutted forward, fucking fast and hard until suddenly he couldn’t anymore. His hips stuttered and he choked on his moan as he came deeply, so fucking deeply, inside of Kaiba’s body. In response, Kaiba’s hand stumbled in its frantic rhythm and a translucent load of cum dribbled over his fist. 

Kaiba cursed a few more times, and then gasped quietly. “Ah…”

His dick was getting sensitive, but fuck, Honda didn’t want to pull out.

“That was good.” He said, and then decided  _ good _ wasn’t good enough. “Amazing. Fuck, that was incredible.”

Hazy blue eyes, half lidded with exhausted pleasure, gazed back at him. Honda kissed him again, and then pulled out of Kaiba with a wince. Stars danced across his vision. 

“Okay. Okay. We gotta sleep now.”

“Mhm.” Kaiba grunted. He closed his eyes obediently.

Honda tossed the bottle across the room and made himself comfortable under the blankets. Ugh, gross, the sheets were slick with the soap, but he was too tired to care, and Kaiba seemed to feel the same. He pulled Kaiba against his chest, and the other man cuddled into him eagerly. 

Oh, after sex snuggles. He hadn’t thought Kaiba would be into that. It’s good that he was. He wanted to cuddle the fuck out of Kaiba. And fuck the fuck out of Kaiba. And other stuff, like hold hands, or whatever.

Damn, he was tired. Honda yawned and shut his eyes, and just before he fell asleep, he felt Kaiba’s chapped lips press a gentle kiss to his neck. Awww.


End file.
